Love of My Life
by Velace
Summary: SQ - Regina receives something in the mail that causes all sorts of problems for her, that is until she finds out who sent the mysterious package.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I just like to mess with them.

**Credit: **My inspiration for this little story is credited to a post on Tumblr made by the wonderful frivolouswhim. I'm sure you'll know which one I'm talking about if you sneak over to her blog.

* * *

Regina opened her door and came to stand on the porch, revelling in the warm breeze that caressed her skin as she took in the sight and sound of Storybrooke so early in the morning.

Almost immediately, her eyes are drawn to the corner of something protruding from her mailbox. Unable to tamper her curiosity, she carefully takes each step down to the pavement and continues forward. Lowering the lid and bending at the waist, she peers into the small box, reaching in with her hand and pulling out a slightly raised envelope with the name Regina scrawled elegantly across the front.

Stepping back inside the mansion, her curiosity completely drowns out the all too familiar loneliness that usually seeps into her heart the moment she re-enters her home. She doesn't recognise the writing and the envelope is most definitely too heavy for a mere letter; not that it weighed anything significant, but even the feel told her there was something more inside.

Moving to the kitchen, she contemplates whether to open it; thinking perhaps it might be something she wouldn't be too thrilled to receive, which would certainly ruin her unusually content mood. It takes her less than a minute to decide that sating her curiosity out-weighs her pessimistic nature. Pulling a small knife from a well-organized drawer, she carefully slips it beneath the envelope's flap and slides it open.

Peering inside, she frowns before shaking the contents out onto an outstretched palm. No note or explanation follows, just a clear plastic case with a CD tucked inside, the words "Listen to me." written upon the surface, the same elegant style print found on the envelope.

Frustrated that her curiosity hadn't been dampened in the slightest, she places the item on the counter and goes about preparing her breakfast; her glance drawn to the CD every once in a while as she makes her way around the kitchen.

* * *

Having spent the rest of her morning trying to ignore the desire to know what was on the damnable CD, she finds herself pacing inside her study in the afternoon, the object of her ire clasped in her hand.

"Oh for the love of.." Striding forward to her music player, she pops open the tray with a stab of her finger and places the CD inside before closing it and hitting play. She's almost at her desk, when her head snaps around to stare at the speakers.

_All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hand._  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance._  
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head._  
_Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me._

Stumbling backwards, she falls into her chair; her eyes blinking with confusion as she listens. Her throat had dried almost immediately, while her heart beat frantically inside her chest. She did not like the feeling at all, she needed to stop this. This is ridiculous, someone sent her a mix-tape? Who? Why? Was this a sick joke?

_I tried to hide it, so that no one knows._  
_But I guess it shows, when you look into my eyes._  
_What you did and where you're coming from, I don't care-_  
_As long as you love me, baby._

She didn't seem to have control of her legs, she tried to tell them to stand but they refused to move. Her expression was full of disbelief, her heart filled with a desperate longing and her mind; well that wasn't in sync with the rest of her body. It was fuming with a murderous intent for whoever was responsible for making her feel as she did.

_Aren't you something, an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_  
_And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

It took her a moment to register that the song had changed, but it certainly didn't help the situation. This song was even worse, soulful and... romantic.

_No NO! This is not happening. When I find the person who sent this, I will ruin them. Destroy them. I will break my sons heart all over again and.. and.._

That's when the tears fell, her shoulders sagging without her permission, her body betraying her as her mind raged on. She fell forward against her desk, head coming to rest atop folded arms as a sob tore free from her throat.

* * *

A few days had passed since receiving that dreaded envelope and breaking down in her study. She had listened to it for hours, wallowing in the memories that had caused her pain her entire life. The betrayal of a step-daughter she didn't want, but grew to love. The heartbreak of a love lost, a child's mourning for a mother she never had. When she finally managed to pull herself together, she had snatched the CD up and locked it in her desk, adamant that she would avoid thinking about it any longer.

Ignoring it had worked too, until she entered the diner at least. She was sitting next to a window, staring out at the dreary looking town as dark clouds blanketed the sky when she heard it. Humming, her gaze flitted around the diner as she tried to pin-point exactly where it was coming from. It was the first song on that CD, she was sure of it. Wasn't it bad enough that she had barely seen her son since rescuing Emma and her pathetic excuse of a mother? Now she had to suffer being tormented by some hidden assailant, not only in her own home but out in public now, as well.

The bell above the door chimed and her attention snapped towards it, a smile blooming on her lips as she watched her son walk toward her. He was a little hesitant at first, but he seemed to gain confidence as she tried to look as welcoming as possible. He finally smiled at her, it was enough to make her forget her current troubles, even if they would likely resurface later.

"Hi Mom."

Her heart lurched at how genuinely happy he sounded to see her. She willed herself to ignore the urge to reach out and touch him; not wanting to deal with the pain should he pull away. "Hello Henry."

The weary look he gave her made her think she'd done something wrong, but it was quickly erased with the sound of his voice. "Are you okay?" Her smile faltered as she shook her head in the negative, unable to speak as she felt the sting of tears gathering in her eyes. She wasn't going to pretend, she had promised not to lie to him any more and she intended on keeping it.

Frowning, he walked to her side of the table and climbed into the seat beside her before wrapping his arms around her neck. She let the tears slide freely now, not caring that people were looking at them; she was having a moment with her son, they could stare all they wanted.

Her blurry gaze landed on the door once more as she heard the bell chime again, not surprised to see Emma in her atrocious red leather jacket entering. Coming to stand by the table, the blonde smiled down at the scene. "Sorry to interrupt, but uh.. Henry, did you ask her?"

He shook his head, a small "No." uttered from his lips as he seemed to burrow into Regina's neck.

Taking comfort from her sons embrace, she wills her voice to sound far more calm than she felt as she looked into emerald eyes. "Ask me what, Miss Swan?"

She smiled inwardly at the obvious discomfort emanating from the blonde, the woman rubbing the back of her neck as she answered. "Well.. He insisted on asking you, but since he's preoccupied at the moment. We were uh.. wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us on Friday?"

"Why?" It wasn't that she found any real fault with the idea of dinner with them, but when it came to people's intentions, she had a tendency to mistrust any form of pleasantries directed her way.

"You're his mother and he misses you.." When she opened her mouth to respond, Emma raised a hand, her eyes pleading for the brunette to let her finish. "I would also like to thank you, for saving me and my.. Snow."

A sneer contorted her face before she could prevent it, it was a natural reaction when someone mentioned the pixie-headed woman. She knew Emma understood when she noticed the blonde trying to hold back a smirk. Shaking her head, she forced the sneer into a smile. "Then yes, I would like to have dinner with the two of you on Friday. What time?"

Before she got a response, she felt Henry pull back. "You'll really come?"

Smiling wider, she nodded. "Of course I will."

He slid from her hold, scooting back onto the seat. "Great! We have to.. um." He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Love you, Mom. Come on, ma!" Scooting from the booth, he grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Uh looks like I'm leaving. Is 7 good for you?" Halting her son's progress with a tug when they reached the exit.

With a hand raised to her cheek, Regina nods; not trusting her voice any more as she still reels from the blatant affection from her son.

"Great! See ya then!"

* * *

At first, she thought Friday couldn't come soon enough. When it did, she wished she could have more time. It was 6:00pm, that meant she had all of forty-five minutes to get ready before making her way to the Charming residence. She was nervous, she'd gone through several outfits and dismissed them all. Unsure of why she was making such a big deal out of dinner with the blonde and their son, she found herself sitting on the end of her bed, staring at herself in the mirror across the room.

The sound of muffled footsteps coming up her stairs startled her and she frowned at her closed bedroom door, her thoughts scattering in every direction. No one should be in her house, no one had been in her house for the past month, ever since the well incident.

Her door swung open and she found herself staring at her son. "Henry?"

"You're not even ready yet?" His expression was comically disbelieving.

"I still have.." She looks down at her watch, it was 6:35. "Oh.."

"Come on, Mom." He walks over to her closet and pulls out a newish pair of black slacks, tossing them down onto the bed before moving back to the wardrobe and selecting her favourite red silk shirt.

It was as he placed her heels down by her feet that she noticed what he was wearing. "Why are you dressed in a tuxedo?"

Without the slightest hesitation, he replies. "Because I'm handsome." The grin on his face reminds her of how much he's just like his blonde mother. The smart aleck sass though, that was definitely all her.

He waves toward the bed. "You get dressed and I'll tell grandpa that I'll ride back to the apartment with you." He's gone before she can respond.

Regaining her wits, she stands and begins dressing. Generally, she would never let someone else dictate what she wore; but as she buttoned the shirt, she couldn't help the feeling of warmth encasing her heart as she told herself it wasn't just anyone who'd chosen her outfit. Her son was no Oscar de la Renta, but he certainly knew her well enough.

Slipping on her heels, she gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror on the door of her walk-in closet before nodding to herself and leaving the bedroom. She could see her son standing by the door waiting as she made her way downstairs, her coat draped over his arm while his hand clutched her purse. "How do I look?"

He smiled up at her as she came to stand beside him. "Beautiful as always, Mom." Handing her the coat and purse, he opened the front door and gestured for her to go before him. "Ladies first."

_My son, the adorable gentleman._

Draping the coat across her shoulders, she walked outside. "Don't forget to..."

"Lock the door, I know." She heard the click of the lock as he shut the door behind them before she felt his small hand slip into hers.

* * *

They made it to the apartment with 5 minutes to spare, Henry was bouncing by the side of the car, his enthusiasm for what was meant to be a simple dinner was making her edgy.

"Has Emma been feeding you sugar?" She smirks at the look of horror on his face.

"Nah, ma said that feeding someone's kid unhealthy cr.. food, would be justifiable cause for you to get away with murdering her." She let the almost-curse go, happy that his other mother had at least made an effort not to pass her bad habits on to their son.

"Well then. Shall we?" He nods and runs into the building, his footsteps heavy as they ascend the stairwell. She brushes an imaginary piece of lint from her shirt, the only sign of how fragile her nerves were in that moment as she follows.

At the top of the stairs now, she looks at her son as he stands there waiting. "Did you knock?"

"Don't need to, I live here... for now." She narrows her eyes suspiciously, only to receive an innocent look in return.

He's hiding something.

"In we go then." She grasps the door handle and pushes the door open, confused as she's greeted by darkness. A split second later, a loud "Surprise!" is repeated throughout the apartment as the lights flicker on.

Her hand covers her mouth when a gasp threatens to escape as her eyes take in the scene before her. Granny, Ruby, Archie, Belle, Charming and even Snow are standing inside the apartment, smiles on their faces. She looks down at her son who's grinning up at her. "Happy Birthday, Mom."

"We weren't sure how to thank you for what you did." She looks back into the room as Charming steps forward to take her coat from across her shoulders. "Snow remembered your birthday was coming up about a week ago. We didn't want it to seem like we were avoiding you but.. well, one of us would have given it away."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she offers them all a shy smile. "I had wondered why even Emma had avoided me, seen as how she's generally so fond of irritating me."

Interrupting the shared laugh, Emma came up behind her. "Hey now, I'm a pleasure to be around." Turning around, she came face to face with the blonde. Green eyes roamed appreciatively over her outfit, while her own took in the unusual sight of the woman in a dress.

* * *

About an hour into the celebration, the music that had played switched off suddenly. A hush falling over the room as Ruby cleared her throat and gained everyone's attention. "So.. Some of us were totally blackmailed into practising something special for Regina."

Emma's voice rang out in response. "You mean you were too cheap to buy her a present."

Ruby laughed. "That too."

Regina's eyes widened when the start of a song began playing in the background, her eyes seeking out the music player and landing on her son's mischevious grin, she could swear he mouthed. "As long as you love me." Before Ruby's voice chimed in.

_All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hand._  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance._

At this point, Belle had joined in.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head._  
_Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me._

She blinked the tears from her eyes as a pale hand came into view. She looked up and found herself drawn into the familiar green eyes, an unspoken question reflected in the blonde's gaze.

Taking the hand, she stands gracefully. "You?" Emma smiles and nods before leading her into the middle of the room, not needing to ask what the brunette was referring to.

Emma had sent her the CD, Emma had brought out all those emotions inside her, Emma was the reason she spent hours crying in her study, reliving all those bad memories while feeling hopelessly lost. Somehow though, the anger that had consumed her mind during the time, didn't resurface now.

There was something between them, she had known that much the first night they'd met. She could never place the feeling, but it always made her uncomfortable; that was her reason, her justification for constantly lashing out and antagonizing the blonde.

Speechless, she stared into those emerald pools as Emma lead them around the room. Her attention only swayed for a moment when she recognised the soft, melodic tones of Snow White mixed with the deep, baritone of Charming as they continued to sing that song.

_I don't care who you are,_  
_Where you're from._  
_What you did,_  
_As long as you love me._

The sound of Emma's laugh regained her attention and she stared at her curiously, a small smile curling her lips. "I think my parents just ruined that song for me."

A throaty chuckle escapes the brunette. "It doesn't matter, I preferred the second one." Glad for allowing herself to voice her thoughts when it spurred Emma on and seemed to fill her with the confidence she needed to dip her head and place the tenderest of kisses upon the plump red lips of the former Evil Queen.

* * *

**A/N: If you follow my other OUaT story, don't worry I'm still working on it ;) It's nice to take a break every so often. **

**Feel free to leave a review or even message me. Like it, hate it, want to tell me I suck; go ahead!**


End file.
